Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones and the like, have become increasingly prevalent. These devices provide the convenience of a handheld communication device with increased functionality. An expanding variety of additional features have become available, for example, short or multimedia messaging, multimedia playback, electronic mail, audio-video capturing, interactive gaming, data manipulation, web browsing, and the like. Other enhancements, such as, location-awareness features, e.g., global position system (GPS) tracking, enable mobile communication devices to monitor their position and present their location via a local display.
These devices can connect to a variety of information and media sources such as the Internet, enabling users to watch movies, read and write text messages and emails, as well as engage in phone calls, at times concurrently. The variety of available user application features requires a greater degree of user input for interactive functionality. However, as many such devices are used as mobile devices, the user inevitably encounters a vast number of different ambient light conditions, which can affect the user's ability to see items depicted on the display. For example, while typical displays can be easily viewed under low light conditions, it may become very difficult to see items displayed on such displays under high brightness light conditions. If the user is unable to see the items displayed on the display, then the user's ability to utilize the communication device is greatly hampered.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved display under not only low light conditions, but also bright light conditions.